Evolution
by InvisibleBlade
Summary: Matt's heart rattled within his ribcage and his breathing hitched. This couldn't be happening. Not to him. Not now! " I ..." He swallowed down hard and scrunched his eyes tightly shut. / " Matt, what does he mean, impregnated?" Emily asked. Emily/Matt centric fic.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: DOCTOR WHO BELONGS TO THE BBC. **

**A/N: THIS STORY IS A RESULT OF ME BEING ILL. I DIDN'T WANT TO WRECK MY OTHER ONES WHILST I FEEL LIKE THIS. IT WOULD MAKE ME FEEL SUPER HAPPY IF YOU TAKE THE TIME TO READ THIS FIC. **

**WARNING : MPREG ( A GUILTY PLEASURE OF MINE). IF YOU DON'T LIKE THAT SORT OF THING THEN I SUGGEST YOU TURN BACK NOW.**

* * *

From the moment Matt opened his eyes on that fateful Sunday morning he knew something was desperately wrong with him. Growing up, huddled underneath the ground, and running from the freaks that evolution had spat out had left him with a highly tuned perception.

Which meant the one droplet of sweat that was hovering on the surface of his forehead didn't go unnoticed. Matt never sweated! Reaching up he placed a hand on his forehead and swiped it away. He sat teetering on the edge of his bed, a frown creased into his features. His head felt unusually clouded, as though a giant rain cloud was blotting out any clear thoughts that arose within his mind. Matt literally jumped in fright as he heard a voice whisper into his ear,

" Matt are you alright?" It hadn't been the question that had startled him, but rather the voice. He swivelled round and stared at the beautiful woman lying in his bed in shock.

Letting out a slightly relived laugh, he nodded, " I am now yes." Moving forwards he placed a delicate kiss upon her lips. It was the most fantastic feeling, kissing her. All this time and he'd had to hold himself back. Only a couple of days ago he hadn't wanted to evolve her in his life. His life had been dangerous, and besides he had had to focus on saving the future. Now however he realised that he had been foolish. Emily wasn't a distraction! She made him a better person, and without her his mission could have quite possibly gone wrong.

Except it hadn't, he'd succeeded. At least he had succeeded stopping new dawn. Whether he had changed the future was another thing entirely. If the future really had changed then shouldn't his entire existence be a complete impossibility? Shouldn't his memories change? Why had his future self turned up? These were just a few of the many questions whirling around his mind, and he wasn't really sure if he even wanted to know.

This was his home now, and nothing was ever going to change that. Here he was happy, he had friends, and a gorgeous woman that stood by his side. He'd never go back, not in a million years. There was nothing for him back there.

" Matt, you're burning up."

Matt blinked and shook himself free of his broken reverie, " What?" He questioned.

" I think you've got a temperature. Darling, are you sure you're ok? " Emily cupped his cheek and looked at him with an unnerving amount of worry dancing within her dark pools.

He pried her hand off of him and backed away from her, rising to his feet, " I'm fine, honestly. Guess It's just been a long week." The lie struck him in the heart several times.

He wasn't fine. He was definatly not fine! In fact he felt down right awful, but for some reason he couldn't bring himself to tell Emily.

The fact of the matter was that he was scared. Terribly so in fact. Scared of what was happening to him, but even more importantly scared of having someone looking after him. No one had looked after him before. No one had even spared him a second glance. As a child he had had to care for himself, and that had been alright. It had been the absolute normal in the broken down society that he had been raised in. If you couldn't look after yourself then you'd die, simple as.

Reassuring Emily that he was fine one last time, he fled in the direction of the bathroom. Staring into his bathroom mirror, he sighed. His pale, pasty faced self glared back.

* * *

**PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW X**

**FEEL FREE TO CHECK OUT MY OTHER FAN FICTIONS ON MY PROFILE PAGE X**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything.**

**A/N: Ha! Wow! Thanks for all the reviews/alerts. I wasn't expecting this fic to be so popular since it's a Mpreg but after popular demand, here's the next instalment.**

* * *

As Matt practically staggered into the armoury he couldn't help wishing for a nice comfy bed, and a long sleep. He was so incredibly bound down by an unbearable fatigue, and his muscles ached painfully beneath his burning skin. His chest was heaving with the effort of each breath his lungs were taking, and it felt as if someone was pounding his heart with a jackhammer. Honestly, it was complete and utter mystery to him that his legs were still holding up his dead weight. Groaning, he closed his eyes in an attempt to slow the spinning world around him. It didn't work! Even in the darkness behind his eyelids he felt the sickening waves of dizziness crash over him.

He wanted nothing more than to go home, but he knew that home was most definatly not an option for him. The team were already stretched as it was, and besides he was their team leader. If he were to leave then who would be in charge? Becker? Yes he was a good soldier and Matt trusted everyone's life with him, but sometimes he could be somewhat irrational. Becker was the sort of person to shoot first and think later, and whilst that was sometimes necercery, Matt would rather not screw with the timelines by shooting creatures left, right and centre . Even with the EMD's used for stunning the creatures Matt's sure that it would be possible to kill them as well if they were set on the highest setting. No … he was over thinking this. Becker would be fine leading the team for a bit, wouldn't he? Of course he would!

Then what was holding him back? …

The answer screamed at him like a giant siren. Emily. Emily. Emily. Emily.

He had to practically beg her to even come into work, and if he went home now then she'd only worry unnecessarily. She already had enough to worry about without adding him to the list. She was still settling into her new home in the twenty first century, finding her place in society, adjusting to the permanence of her life. He knew that several years of her life had been spent wondering through anomalies, and that even now she felt weird about being in a place for so long. Then of course there was Charlotte … Even though she never spoke of her friend he could tell she missed her dearly. Charlotte died because she had fallen ill. What would be going through Emily's mind if he told her just how sick he was really feeling? No, he couldn't worry her like that. He'd just have to grit his teeth and hope that whatever internal battle was going on within him would soon dissipate.

Matt quite literally flinched as he felt something come into contact with his back. Snapping his eyes open he took in the blurry face that he could just about tell belonged to Becker, " Matt, Matt, you ok?" He felt Becker shake him. His stomach immediately lurched at the violent, unexpected movement. He dropped to his knees, heaving heavily, already feeling the bile forcing it's way up his throat. The vile substance poured from his mouth, gushing in al it's devouring glory. Once all the remaining content of his stomach was emptied he felt a strong arm pulling him away from the pool of vomit.

He soon found himself trapped in a world of complete darkness.

* * *

**Please leave a review to tell me what you think x**

**Feel free to check out my other fan fictions on my profile page.**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER : I don't own**

**A/N: A huge thanks goes to everyone who has shown me support for this story so far. Here we look at some of the other Arc team mates in a bit more detail. I've decided that I'm going to be involving all pairings but Emily/Matt is still the focus one.**

* * *

Everyone heard it, a loud, panicked yell of, " Medical Assistance now!" …

* * *

Lester was in his office filing away pages, and pages of paperwork. Philip Burton was yet again a thorn in his side. Quite how he was going to explain how Phillip blew up prosperous with him inside it on paper was still a mystery to him. It was as his pen hit the paper that he heard it.

Lester shook his head, shoved his paperwork to one side, straightened his tie and mumbled in his usual dry tone, " Can't I get a minute of peace and quiet in this place? " Sighing he strode proudly out of his office and came to stand on the balcony, " Hmmm. Evidently not. " He huffed.

* * *

Connor and Abby were in Connors lab packing away everything that had once meant so much to the Connor. He didn't need it any more nor did he want to be reminded that he had almost been the reason for the destruction of the world. The flashes of betrayal and hurt flickering in Abby's deep blue eyes were enough of a reminder for him.

Swallowing down hard he took her chin and gave her his best smile, but it faltered ever so slightly so it was almost a grimace, " Abby, I am so, so, sorry." His voice was barely a whisper.

Abby leant forwards and pecked him on the lips, " I know. You're forgiven. Honestly Con, you weren't to know." Her words sounded genuine but it didn't stop the guilt from gurgling within him.

" But … I should have trusted you. Not Phillip!" He exclaimed, " Abby, can I ask you something?" His eyes were tearing up ever so slightly but no tears actually came.

" Sure Con, fire away." Abby was now practically cradling him in her arms, and he hated to think of what he looked like to her ; a pathetic idiot who's upset over something he caused probably.

" Why do you want to marry me? After all I've put you through. Why am I still the guy you want at your side?" He looked down at his feet, " Because you know you could do so much better."

" Connor we've been through so much. It took us so long to get together but it was worth it, and let me tell you why. " She leant in closer, so close that her breath tickled his ear.

" Why?" He swallowed down hard.

" Because Connor Temple when me and you are together we are so strong. On our own we're weak, we crumble and we fall. We survived a whole year in the back of beyond and despite all odds we're still alive now. So Connor Temple do you really think I'd just let you go so easily? After all we've been through, really?" She raised an eyebrow quizzically.

That's when they both heard it.

They stared at each other and almost laughed at the broken moment but soon found themselves quickly sprinting in the direction of the yells.

* * *

Emily was walking aimlessly through the arc corridors, searching for something, or rather for someone. Matt was the one she was searching for to be specific. He'd left in an awful hurry and he hadn't looked at all well. He had insisted that he had been fine, but she had known Matt long enough to know that he was lying.

She couldn't see a reason for him to lie though, and especially not to her. He'd always been rather open about his life to Emily, because like her he was a person lost in the wrong time. Perhaps that's why they clung to each other so tightly. They were the only ones to truly understand each other. He had lied to her once before though so perhaps she shouldn't be too surprised. However it wasn't as if there was a need to lie anymore, was there? Everyone now knew that he was a man from the future, and the world had been saved, hadn't it?

There were so many unanswered questions that she was determined to gain answers to, but firstly she'd have to find him.

That's when she heard it.

Her heart froze over in fear but her legs began moving mindlessly beneath her . She knew instantly who needed medical assistance but she had to see it for herself.

* * *

Jess was sat behind the ADD as she always was with a huge grin spreading across her face. She couldn't hep but smile because laid out in front of her was a bar of chocolate. ( Not orange chocolate of course, because that would be weird.)

She had Becker to thank for that. For a person who had originally hated her he was sure being nice. Deep down Jess thinks he's nothing more than a big softie under that hard exterior of loved that about him; there were so many layers to him. She wished she could tell him that she loved him but it was a completely ridiculous emotion to hold for someone who she hadn't even had one date with.

Besides She knows that him and her wouldn't work out. Becker was just the sort of guy that was completely off limits. The sort that portrays no emotion, the sort of guy that likes being alone. She imagined that Becker was more of a summer fling sort of guy.

Not that she wasn't guilty of having a few summer flings of her own, but from the moment she had looked into those deep hazel eyes of his she had fallen hook line and sinker for him, and she just can't imagine being with anyone else. However she knows that he doesn't feel the same because he's not shown any interest in her whatsoever, not one drop.

Apart from the fact that he buys her chocolate after every mission. Apart from the fact she sometimes catches him staring at her.

No, she's just reading too much into this, isn't she? She sighed and wished sorrowfully that her mother was still alive so that she could give her some advice on what to do next.

That's when she heard it.

Within a few seconds Jess had access to the whole of the Arc's CCTV, and so that's how Jess found herself watching a horrific scene play out in the armoury.

* * *

By this point everyone was watching Matt's fragile, unconscious body shaking on the floor of the armoury.

It was a shock to say the least. To see someone who was normally so strong, who normally pulled them through the bad times single handily, to just suddenly crumble.

Little did they know that life at the Arc was about to change forever.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed reading this. Please leave a review to tell me what you think.**

**Feel free to check out my other fan fictions on my profile page x **


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own**

**A/N: A huge thanks goes to everyone who has supported me with this fic so far.**

* * *

Matt woke up with a slow, drowsy start. For quite a while he found his brain slugging lazily back to a half asleep state, but gradually the light from his surroundings seeped through, disturbing his slumber. Groaning, his eyes flickered open, and he was immediately aware of a quiet figure sat at the end of his bed, watching him with an unerving amount of intensity. Who was it? It took him awhile but it finally clicked in his brain, " Emily?" He murmured under his breath. What was she doing here? Wait, actually, where was here? What had happened? Going by the unusual stony expression written into her usually soft feature he was gathering whatever was going on wasn't good.

"Yes Matt. It is me. How are you feeling?" Her voice sounded strained, as if she had been crying.

Then it came back to him ; the stomach ache, the nausea, throwing up, collapsing in a heap by Becker's feet. No wonder Emily seemed upset.

He pushed himself up into a sitting position, and blinked rapidly, wiping a hand over his face in an attempt to wake himself up, " I've felt worse." He murmured. His muscles still ached, and he could tell that his body was still undergoing a mild internal battle.

Emily nodded, " We have all been so worried about you Matt. " She told him, her voice wavering slightly, " I've been worried about you." She reached for his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. He squeezed it just as tightly back and flashed her a grin.

" I'm sorry. " He apologised to her. " You shouldn't have had to worry."

" You should have told me if you did not feel well. I could tell that something was not right, and yet you insisted on coming in to work." Emily slid closer to him and ran a hand down his cheek, " You are quite the impossible man it seems. " She placed a light kiss upon his lips, and then just stared at him with those huge, dark brown eyes of hers.

" Mr Anderson is indeed impossible." Lester strode into the room with a distinct sense of purpose.

" Oh, how so?" Matt raised an inquiring eyebrow whilst jerking his lips up in a smirk.

" I've been talking to our medics. You, Anderson, have a lot of explaining to do. You've shocked them terribly so. One woman left crying because of what they discovered! so now I have a bunch more paperwork to get on with, all thanks to you." Lester blew out a deep breath in annoyance.

Matt frowned in confusion, " I really have no idea about what you're talking about."

"No? Of course you don't!" Lester exclaimed in frustration.

" James, what's wrong with him?" Emily queried, concern wrapping itself around her words.

" Wrong my dear? Nothings's wrong ... well everything's completely wrong, really, but I tend to try and think positively. In fact I should be congratulating you both right now. You're about to become parents. Well done. Yada yada and all that sappy stuff that people seem to delve into these days. Now, Anderson, care to explain how it comes to be that you, a male human being, is impregnated? " Lester looked most unimpressed, but there was hint of amusement in his expression too.

Matt's heart rattled within his ribcage and his breathing hitched. This couldn't be happening. Not to him. Not now! " I ..." He swallowed down hard and scrunched his eyes tightly shut.

" Matt, what does he mean, impregnated?" Emily asked him.

He wished that the world would just open up and swallow him whole, but as it happened that wasn't going to be happening any time soon, and he'd have to face reality.

" Well Anderson?" Lester pressed him for an answer.

Matt grinded his teeth together before finally speaking, " It might not be possible for men in this century to ... well as you said, get impregnated. You have no function for it. You'd never need to. However as you know I'm from the future. Lets just say ... it was vital. There weren't enough women. We were dying. We needed to evolve to survive. We did evolve. I just didn't think. I guess I've been living here so long that I forgot that it could happen. " Matt felt a shiver travel up his spine.

Matt's world was suddenly a lot scarier place.

* * *

Meanwhile Connor reeled back from the other side of the medical room door and squealed.

" Whatcha doing Conn?" Abby asked him curiously as she passed her seemingly over excited husband to be.

" I might have just over heard something completely mind blowing." Connor bit his lip, fighting off a grin.

Abby crossed her arms and sighed. When would that boy learn the meaning of privacy? , " What is it? Is Matt ok?" She questioned him worriedly.

" Na, he's fine, I think. It's just, Abby ... he's ... he's pregnant! Isn't that brilliant! " Connor was literally grinning from ear to ear.

Abby face palmed, " Have you been reading Mpreg stories again Connor?" She exhaled slowly. He seemed obsessed with the idea. In fact for months on end he would rant on and on about the Mpreg's he'd been reading. It was quite scary really.

Connor blushed, " No ... well maybe. Ok, fine, yes. But Abby the idea is a genius, and besides this isn't fiction. This is real! I heard Lester say the medics told him that Matt's impregnated!" Connor was hopping from one foot to the other.

Abby's eyes widened, " Ok, now I belive you." Connor suddenly began to sprint away, " Where are you going Conn?" Abby yelled after him.

" To tell the others!" Connor roared back.

Oh dear, this won't end well thought Abby as she began running after him.

* * *

**Want to make a fellow writer very happy. **

**Then follow the steps below :-)**

**The Review game**

**1. Leave a review on this fic.**

**2. I'll review one of your fan fictions and add you onto my alert/fave list. To those who haven't written stories yet then I'll add you onto my alert list anyway so if you do write anything I'll be able to review it straight away. If you're a guest on this site and don't actually have an account then leave a prompt in a review and I'll write a one shot based on that prompt dedicated to you. ( Because I feel bad that you guys that haven't got accounts can't join in.)**

**3. Post this either on your profile page or on the bottom of your next story update.**

* * *

**If you like my writing style then you may like some of my other fan fictions on my profile page.**

**Also** **I've set up a facebook page called Primeval fan fiction so if you want to discuss the show, chat to fellow fans, and share ideas then come along and join the group.**


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own **

**A/N: A huge thanks goes to everyone who has reviewed/alerted/faved so far. Your support means the world to me.**

* * *

Matt tried to stop his internal panic in it's tracks, but found that no matter how hard her tried, the thoughts bubbling ferociously at the back of his mind just wouldn't go away.

The word 'impregnated' rang out persistently. Never letting up. Never ceasing.

He smoothed a hand over his stomach and clenched his eyes shut as he imagined the life forming within him.

No wonder he had become so ill. His body was knitting together the perfect womb for the unborn child. It was a complicated process as even with years of evolution the male body was still a huge leap from women's. Their bodies had been coping with the hardships of carrying children for far longer.

Stupid, stupid, me, Matt thought coldly to himself.

How could he forget that this could happen? His father had told him not to get involved with anyone, and for a while he had abided to that rule by restricting himself from everyone around him. He had led an isolated life, and then Emily had come along. She had stolen his heart from the moment he had seen her, and even when she knocked him out and left him on the ground unconscious his heart was still stringing along after her. He had forgotten about his fathers warning, and the reasons behind it, but back before he had had this bombshell thrown at him he hadn't seen any harm in it. As long as the mission he had been training for his whole life was completed successfully then he had seemed no harm in falling in love with such a beautiful, enchanting woman, and so when his he saw his mission completed that's exactly what he had done. He had fallen in love with Emily, forgetting the risks, forgetting what might happen.

He growled underneath his breath, and reopened his eyes. He was currently stood in the mens bathroom at the ARC. He wasn't prepared for talking to Emily about the whole situation because he could hardly get his head around it himself. He also really didn't want to have to deal with Lester's snide remarks, and most importantly he didn't want to listen to the laughter and hushed whispers behind his back. He supposed he could thank Connor for that just from the fact that he was nowhere in sight, and Abby had briefly apologised for the utter nonsense that they were all talking about.

Except it isn't nonsense, is it Matt? His inner voice yelled. He was impregnated. He was now a laughing stock, a joke, a clown, not the leader his farther had trained him to be, not the leader that he had hoped he would be to the ARC team. He was completely useless, a failure. And what about Emily? What did she think of him now?

That he was a freak of nature? Disgusting? Wrong?

He should have known better. He should have been like his father: Living a life of solitude, and putting work first before people.

It is only a few cells at the moment Matt. There are other options ...

A shudder ran up his spine, and guilt twisted his heart within his chest painfully. He couldn't do that. Back where he came from, in the future, life struggled, everything was either dying or dead. He remembered how most children didn't make it, and how most pregnancies failed because of the lack of nutrition getting to the fetus'. Now here he was, a life in his hands, and a part of him was actually considering getting rid of it. He knew how precious life was, and yet this bunch of cells seemed so unimportant to him. He felt unattached from his unborn child. He held no love for it. Yet he knew it was wrong of him to get rid of it. Perhaps he should just carry it. He didn't have to keep it after it was born. This way he could preserve the life, and yet his life would be able to return back to normal.

If you think that then you're a fool Matt Anderson ...

He knew deep down that this child was going to change his life forever. There was no turning back. The only way to go now was forwards. Matt wondered what sort of a future he had now.

" Hey Matt." He felt a hand slap him on the shoulder. He knew it was supposed to be a comforting gesture, but it didn't have the desired effect the person who the hand belonged to had wanted.

Matt slowly and reluctantly turned around, and managed a small smile as he saw it was Becker. Matt nodded his head courteously, acknowledging the soldier.

For a moment the two men just stared at each other awkwardly. Neither said anything, because neither knew what to say.

Luckily for Matt, Becker was the first one to speak, " Are you ... ok?" Becker asked, raising an inquiring eyebrow.

Matt's mouth ran dry, and he swallowed down hard on the rising lump forming around his adams apple.

No I'm not ok! His inner thoughts screamed.

" I'm fine." He mumbled.

" You always were a terrible liar." Becker smirked, " I know you're not fine. If you were then you wouldn't be sulking in here, would you?"

" I'm not sulking." Matt protested, before laughing slightly under his breath at the sound of his own childish voice, " Ok I suppose I am."

Becker's eyes shifted downwards. It took Matt a while to realise just what he was looking at. Matt placed a hand on his stomach, feeling entirely self conscious.

" Is it .." Becker seemed to struggle for words.

" True that I'm pregnant?" Matt hissed under his breath. Even the word pregnant was like poison to him now.

Becker's eyes widened, but he nodded all the same, " Or is this another one of Temple's pranks?" Becker asked, bemused.

Matt turned away from Becker slightly. He hardly dared to look at the Captain. He doubted after what he was about to say to him that Becker would see him as the same man. He'd probably just mock him, and throw a load of sarcasm his way.

" This isn't another one of Connor's pranks. I wish it was. I'm ... you know ..." He turned back around and gestured at his stomach.

He waited for laughter, for a huge grin to spread across his team mates face, for him to say a snide remark, but instead Becker just stood there, pale, and confused. " How?" Becker stuttered.

" It's a complicated process." Matt bit down on his lower lip slightly, " I'm from the future. My body had to evolve to do this. All of our bodies did. Women were far weaker, and there were far less of them than men. I guess this was natures sick way of trying to boost the population. It didn't help though. In the end everyone and everything just died." He sighed, clenching his fists.

Becker winced slightly, "Does it hurt?" He questioned him.

Matt shook his head, " No. Not much anyway. My body just needs time to adjust. " Matt glanced sheepishly at him, " Sorry about earlier. Throwing up on you and all." He apologised.

" You should be. You got sick all over my brand new boots." Becker huffed, and pulled a face playfully.

Matt rolled his eyes, " Do you want to go out somewhere? I could really do with getting out of the ARC for a while." In truth Matt would do anything to just be able to forget about everything. Even if it was for a hour or so it would give him more time to putt of the thing he had been dreading. Talking to Emily.

Becker smiled cheekily at him, " Are you asking me out on a date?"

"Hell no." Matt shivered, and pulled a face full of revulsion.

" I'm only pulling your leg. Shall we go to the pub the team usually go to?" Becker asked.

" Sure. " Matt shrugged, " Anywhere away from here's fine by me."

" You're off the hard stuff though mate. Nothing but juice and water from now on." Becker lightly teased him.

Matt growled. Yet another thing his situation meant for him. No more alcohol. Dam.


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own**

**A/N: A huge thanks goes to everyone who has supported me with this story so far.**

* * *

Matt sat, one hand on his stomach, the other nursing tenderly to a glass of orange squash. Becker's voice was a small whisper in the background, compared to his screaming thoughts. This trip out was supposed to take his mind off of his situation, but it was only fueling his thoughts.

In this quaint little pub he had spent many a night casually drinking with the team, and in those moments he had felt like a normal, and happy bloke. Now both those things were just distant emotions attached to fast fading memories. This child was going to ruin any chances of ever feeling normal and happy again. He found himself wishing for the past, despite the pain tinting it because of the mission he was carrying out at the time, and the death of his father. He could easily deal with emotional pain. Emotional pain can be easily hidden, and he prides himself as an expert at doing so. As a young boy it had been part of his training. Hiding pain so well that even he himself can't tell what he's feeling, and so for a great deal of his life, he hadn't felt anything. Emily had bitten into his solid core, and he began to feel so wonderful, and just, so alive, but now his training is kicking in once again, and he can feel his heart turning back to stone. He is becoming so numb that he can barely register the going's on around him.

However pregnancy, and the baby couldn't be hidden away like feelings could. He would be carrying around the evidence under his shirt, and his friends, or the people he considered as his friends, would mock him.

Becker offering him to go to the pub had taken him a bit aback. It hadn't been the reaction he had been expecting from the soldier, who on a daily basis teased him for the smallest of things, and for him not to tease him about this huge thing was surprising to say the least. It wouldn't last long of course. He looked like normal now, but then his stomach would grow, the signs would become far more obvious, and Becker, along with the others, would laugh.

He flinched, and his muscles tensed as he felt human contact. Lifting his head, he realized that it was Becker. He looked extremely concerned and there was a frown embedded in his brow which meant that Matt had been out of it for a while, " Earth to Matt." Becker waved his hand in front of him, anchoring him down to reality.

" Sorry. Just got a lot on my mind." Matt muttered, raising his glass to his lips and downing the liquid, before wincing at the acidic taste tickling strongly at the back of his throat.

Becker hummed, " I can imagine, but surely it can't be good for you to keep it all to yourself. Want to talk about it?" He questioned him, a genuine interest in his voice.

" Where do I even start?" Matt retorted, exhaling indignantly.

" How about how you're feeling?" Becker quipped rather sarcastically.

" How I'm feeling? I don't even know myself." He felt both of his hands clutch his stomach in an almost protective stance, " I never wanted this to happen!" He exclaimed, a little bit of his current anger at the world making his words sound heavy, and clumsy, " I forgot that it even could happen." He stated, his voice now becoming a hushed whisper.

" But it has happened." Becker pointed out, " So what are you going to do about it?" The younger man raised his eyebrow quizzically.

Matt felt something break within him, " I don't know!" He snapped, immediately looking away from the soldiers eyes in shame.

" I think you do know. I just think you won't admit to what that is. " Becker grinned in a way that yelled, _I'm right, accept it. _

" I can't work at the ARC any more." Matt swallowed down hard, " Too dangerous."

Becker's eyes widened slightly, " You don't have to do that, no yet anyway, and besides once _ " his widened eyes travelled to Matt's stomach, " The little tyke's out. Things will go back to as they were before you found out. You'll be absolutely fine"

" Do you really think that?" Matt asked, not believing Becker's words for a moment.

" Yes, I really do." His colleague beamed at him in reassurance.

Matt felt a little warmth inside at his team mates confidence in him, but they were just words. Could he really do this? Even if he could get through the pregnancy without any complications, what about his job?

" What about Lester. He'll want to replace me." Matt chewed on the inside of his lip in deep thought. He wouldn't be able to be a leader for a while. His physical condition would be incredibly unstable in a couple of months time, and it would not only put the child and himself at risk, but it would also be putting the team in danger. He doubted that he would be able to keep a clear head, and being team leader meant that you needed that to make the tough decisions.

Becker laughed lightly, " I doubt he'd kick up quite that much fuss. A small tantrum maybe, but he'd be foolish to let you go completely. No one will go around replacing you. "

Matt chuckled softly, and for a brief moment, everything felt like it was going to be ok. That feeling of contentment was gone as quickly as it had appeared, "And Emily. What about her?" He hadn't really given her a chance to state her opinion of the matter, in fear of hearing something he may not like, and now that's the exact thing he's craving to know.

" She loves you Matt. She'll understand, surely? I mean _ you can't help the way you were born." Becker said, looking extremely awkward about the whole situation.

" You think she will? I'm not so sure." Matt grinded his teeth together as the cold thought of talking to Emily crept through the tendrils of his mind.

" I know she will." Becker encouraged him, lightly patting him on the back.

Matt smiled, " Talking of love life's, how's yours?" He asked, and sat back and watched in glee as the soldier turned bright red, and began panicking, " A certain field coordinator getting you in a twist?"

" Shut up." Becker huffed.

Matt felt some of the tension that had built within him escape slightly.

It had felt good to talk his situation out with Becker. Now, he hoped, that maybe, just maybe, he would be able to gather the courage to talk about it with Emily.

* * *

**I thought that Matt needed a blokey chat. This was what came out. XD **

**Please leave a review x **


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own**

**A/N: A huge thanks goes to all my readers. Sorry about my updates being all over the place. Busy, busy life. **

* * *

With a great deal of apprehension building up within him, Matt twisted the key in the door, his hands trembled, and his heart pulsed heavily, a loud click was given off by the door, and it swung open. Matt crept in as quietly as he possibly could. It was late and he didn't want to wake Emily.

" Matt,"

The air rippled from his lungs. Emily wasn't asleep, and he was going to have to have the rather awkward conversation that he'd hoped that he would be able to avoid, at least till morning anyway. He gradually brought himself to face her. She was stood only a few inches from him, her deep chocolate brown eyes were huge with concern, and there was a great deal of uncertainty etched into her features.

" You didn't have to wait up for me." He whispered hoarsely. His air ways were closing off with fear, making it increasingly difficult to breath, let alone speak.

" Didn't I?" Emily asked him. From any one else Matt would have taken that comment as sarcasm, but from Emily, it was filled with a tentative care. She took one long stride towards him and looped her arms around his waist. Every muscle in his body froze, and his brain began screaming at him to pull away, but his heart wanted nothing more for him to cling onto Emily and not let go, " Where've you been?" She asked him, stroking the side of his face soothingly.

" I had to sort some things out in my mind. It's been a bit hectic, ya know? " He exhaled and nuzzled slightly, " I'm scared." He admitted.

Emily nodded in understanding, " Matt, we've been through a lot, you and I. We'll get through this."

" D'ya think?" He asked, disbelief gripping onto his words.

Her hands began trailing down his back, " I know." He hummed in appreciation, melting against her,

"Em?" He mumbled against the small crease in her neck.

" What Matt?" She questioned him.

" I never did ask, did I? -" He trailed off nervously.

" Ask what?" Emily retorted curiously.

" What are your feelings are about this child? What you think that we should do about it? Because quite honestly I could really use your opinion." He moved so that his eyes were locked with hers.

" What we should do about it?" She repeated the latter question, " What ever do you mean?"

" It had crossed my mind - to not go through with it." He felt so shameful saying that, but he had to throw that option out there. After all, this wasn't just his child, it was Emily's too. It took a while but when Emily finally realized as to what he was implying her face hardened. She looked angry, really angry. She gave him a look that he supposed could be conceived as seething.

" How could you even think of that?" She snapped. Emily untangled her arms from him, staring on at him with a hurtful coldness.

Matt hung his head low, " I don't know - I'm sorry." He hated this. Since it had been announced that he was impregnated he felt as though Emily was drifting away from him. It was all his fault though. It seemed that even after all these years he still had a way of burning the people closest to him.

" You came here to conserve life not to destroy it, and this isn't just any life, this is a life that we've created out of love. It's a piece of you, and a piece of me Matt. Does it really matter what problems occur because of the child. We can get past anything that comes up. You and I are together in this. Have you got that?" She slipped her hand in his, " Do you trust me?" She asked.

" Completely." He replied so sincerely that his heart felt like it was going to explode. Emily was the only person that he'd ever been able to trust, and it felt good to finally be able to lean on someone without the fear of getting stabbed in the back.

" Then trust me on this. We will be OK. All three of us. " She leant in and pecked him on the lips.

" I hope so. " He replied. He knew full well that there were so many things that could go wrong, but he decided that It would be far better if they both just took it one step at a time.

" Shall we go to bed?" Emily questioned him.

He nodded, though the chance of any shut eye were rather minimal. This is had been one of the strangest days in his life. Though little to Matt's knowledge far more strange and terrifying days were yet to come.

* * *

Months passed, and the due date for Anderson Junior was looming. It was far more obvious that Matt was pregnant now, though to the average bystander he's probably just look like a very fat man. Unfortunately for the whole team Matt was rather aware of his physical changes, and because of that was often in terrible moods. It didn't' help that because of his condition he was reduced down to shuffling papers around in an office.

Lester had reluctantly agreed that Matt could have the baby delivered via C section at the ARC considering the circumstances the child was coming into the world. His exact words had been, ' I dread to think about the amount of damage control we'd have to endure through if you had the child in normal surroundings'

Matt was fed up of being useless. He was barely able to walk five minutes without getting tired and out of breath, and his normal graceful gait was now a rather ungainly waddle. He was sinking further and further into a depression that not even Emily's brightest smile could break. He was truly miserable, and bored. He had nothing to do, and everything he was supposed to be doing was being taken care of by the rest of his team. They wouldn't let him lift a finger.

Becker occasionally came to see him to keep him company, but even conversations with the soldier were becoming increasingly difficult to have. It was just too weird, too insane, and Becker would stare, like everyone else stared. He wouldn't mean to do it, but then again no one meant to do it, they just couldn't help themselves.

He found himself wishing for a little bit of excitement. Matt was about to learn the real meaning of ' be careful for what you wish for'

It was just turning six o clock, almost time to go home, almost time for another days end, and with each passing day the birth was closer. He was too petrified to really feel his fear, but it was still there, scratching beneath his surface. He was just finishing off his daily paper work when he heard a rattling. He snapped his head up and looked around the room frantically, letting go of his pen for a moment. He watched, wide eyed as his pen lurched forwards into the air, and then two things happed in a quick succession of each other, an anomaly opened, and a woman ran out of it, not just any woman though, Helen Cutter.

He'd seen pictures of her before, he'd read all about her in the ARC files, and yet nothing could have prepared him for the amount of pure evil emitting from her screwed up features.

" What do you want?" He asked breathily.

She laughed mechanically, and skipped over to him gleefully, " Your child."

Matt's blood ran cold.

Despite everything, his depression, his weight gain, and the feeling of a deep wretched sickness he'd felt because of his bodies reaction to the baby growing within him, he'd grown to love them. It was a love that was indescribable, a fierce love mixed in with protectiveness.

He was jammed between an anomaly that could lead to absolutely anywhere in time, and quite possibly one of the maddest woman the universe had ever spat out. Either way he was trapped, and in his condition vulnerable as well. He was alone, and backup was too far away to call for as he stupidly didn't have his comm on him.

Where did he go from here?

* * *

**Please leave a review x**

**1 more chapter to go after this one. I can't promise that this fic will have a happy ending, though I can promise a sequel at some point which will bring one. I say some point because my college work is kind of getting in the way of doing any ****writing, and I want to finish off my other fan fictions before starting more. **


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own **

**A/N: A huge thanks goes to all my readers. This is the last chapter of this fic. I hope you enjoy .**

* * *

Jess sank into her red plush chair with a huge smile across her face - oh how she loved her job. However that smile was quickly washed away when she glanced at the CCTV and saw the going's on in Matt's office. She began frantically tapping into the teams coms, Backup needed. Backup needed now! There's a situation in Matt Andersons office."

She'd felt fearful for her team members before, but somehow her fear was twice as bad as it usually was. Matt was pregnant, and there was an anomaly, and a woman. She couldn't quite see the woman's face, but she had an extremely bad feeling about her.

" Jess, what's up?" Becker's voice sizzled in her ear, comforting her.

" It's Matt. He's in danger. There's an open anomaly, and a woman. I can't see who she is though." Jess was starting to panic. Why hadn't the anomaly alarms gone off?

" I'm onto it." Becker assured her.

* * *

" What do you want with my child?" Matt hissed beneath his breath, staggering back from Helen, and towards the blazing anomaly. The alarms for the anomaly detector should be going off but they're not, which is strange because the anomaly detector was checked on a regular basis, and it was extremely rare for it to not be working. It meant that he was going to have to do it alone. He was going to have to make a decision of trying to get past Helen, or entering the anomaly. Both decisions would have a bleak outcome. Helen would surely kill him, and whatever world lay in waiting on the other side would probably do that too, but at a much slower rate.

The ragged woman strode over to him, a leer brightening her features, her eyes dilated and a deep shade of black. She was like a predator waiting to pounce, and he and his child were the prey, " Your child - changes something. " She licked her lips, " They destroy the world as we know it. They create the future. I'm here to stop that. I'm here to take them away."

" No, I don't believe you." He growled defensively, placing a hand on his protruding stomach. The baby was disturbed, kicking the walls of his temporary womb till it almost became painful. It was probably because Matt's hearts was racing so fast. He simply couldn't believe that a child of he and Emily's could destroy the future. That was over now, the future was changed, it'd been Philip that had almost changed the future, but that was dealt with now, the future had been saved. His child wouldn't be the one to destroy it, and besides if what Helen said held any candle of truth, why would she want to stop the destruction of the Earth? Didn't she exist solely to stop the human race's survival?

Over the past few months of being impregnated Matt had started to envisage he, Emily, and their child walking through a garden thick with life, teaching their child about how precious all life was. He'd given up on the idea of putting their child up for adoption. It had taken Emily's kindness, and months of patiently waiting for him to really bond with the idea of becoming a father. Now that he wanted to be one, it seemed it was going to get torn away from him.

" It is, I can assure you." Helen stepped closer. He could feel her hot breath spurting out into the air.

" Stay back!" He snapped.

" Or what?" She smirked, ignoring his whimpers of protest.

BANG!

Both he and Helen jumped in surprise as the doorway fell to the ground with a loud crash. There standing in the doorway, much to Matt's relief, was Becker.

" Helen!" The soldier exclaimed in shock, but the shock only lasted for a brief second, it was quickly replaced by a deep anger. " Back away now Helen!" Becker raised his EMD in Helen's direction.

" Oh, or what? Would you shoot me?" She batted her eyelashes, mock flirting with Becker.

" Don't tempt me!" Becker roared, jaw locked, eyes narrowed.

" You'll have to find me first." Helen laughed in a way that made Matt's skin crawl.

Before any questions could be asked Matt found himself being dragged by force by Helen straight into the anomaly. Becker let out a scream and a shot of blue lot shot out of his EMD, missing Helen by an inch. Matt tried to escape, but he soon tired, and he and Helen tumbled through the smouldering ball of light, straight into the future, his childhood home.

Everything was exactly as he remembered it. The poisonous clouds of wind frolicked in the heavy air, and everything was dying, everything except the freaks, the future predators.

Helen looked at him knowingly, " This is your child's doing."

Matt sank to his knees, and thick tears began to swell in his eyes. The anomaly they'd just entered was now closed. He was trapped, and frightened, with only a mad woman for company. All hope was now gone. He'd failed his father, his people, and most importantly, he'd failed Emily and their unborn child.

* * *

**Please leave a review x**

**I know what you're thinking! How can you be so cruel? Don't worry. As I've said in the previous chapter, there shall be a sequel at some point in the future. There's so many questions to answer.**


End file.
